


Love in the Big Apple

by Shinigami24



Series: Matchmaker Skye [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Hope Van Dyne/Scott Lang, Minor Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Minor Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, final stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The matchmakers returns to Manhattan. They are yet again met with a villain





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 3 and the final part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap of past stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Ch 1-3 will be posted next.  
> I'm posting LitBA finally, along with ch 1-3 for KiME.

Skye noticed her friends falling in love with one another, but not taking the plunge themselves. So she took initiative and started matchmaking with help from Trip and Darcy.

She started with Bruce and Betty and sent them on a complementary date. They had fun, but came straight to Skye and lectured her. Next were Leo and Jemma. The best friends were locked in a closet. Last were Rhodey and Carol. They were sent to a couples cooking class.

Not long after, three prisoners broke out of a maximum security prison. Helmut Zemo soon came out of hiding and the Avengers caught him.

Skye, Trip, and Darcy traveled to Wakanda and worked their matchmaking skills. Three more couples came together under their guidance. They were proud of their work.

* * *

  ** _skies above Africa;  
_**

Bucky, Steve, the twins, Trip, Skye, and Darcy were on a flight back to Manhattan. They either read or took naps. They were all fast asleep by the time they got half to Manhattan.

* * *

 Elsewhere, the mystery leader waited patiently in their hideout. They contemplated possible moves. Soon, the perfect idea dawned. 

"I have the perfect plan." they gloated.

"They won't see it coming." he promptly declared as they got up and started making preparations.


	2. Back in Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane touches down on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

The plane arrived and all of the passengers descended from the stairs.

"Finally! I missed you, Manhattan." Darcy was saying.

"Sweet home," Bucky added.

"Let's go home. I'm really jet lagged." Skye said.

* * *

That evening, Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Bruce, and Betty went out on a group date. They went to a Thai food place. They tried each other's food and talked. They enjoyed the date. The date night was perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining Avengers had a Movie night, complete with pizza, breadsticks, and soda. They watched the first Star Movies from TPM to the Clone Wars movies. They had a lot of fun. The three movies were discussed after dessert of ice cream later that night.

* * *

The next day, Phil, Nick, and Maria had a meeting. They looked through their own nites. 

"We have one more prisoner that needs to be captured." Phil was saying.

"None of my informants have seen him." Maria reported.

"Keep all informants aware and let them know the danger. This meeting is done." Nick commanded. Maria got up to make a few phone calls. They had to get the word out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time on their floor. The couple cuddled together, practically spooning. 

"It feels good to be back home," Steve was saying.

"The hustle and bustle can't be replaced." Bucky nodded. Then they cuddled up and kissed softly. The city lights made their faces glow.


	3. Love in Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve are left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

The Avengers gathered in the lounge with Bucky, Steve, the twins, and their friends to eat breakfast.

Breakfast consisted of lox, cream cheese, and bagels. The were vegetables and fruit platters on the side. Pitchers of juice, water, and coffee were front and center.

They enjoyed the food before Natasha and Sharon showed up. Everyone greeted them happily.

"Come and sit down. Eat something." Pepper smiled.

* * *

After breakfast, Skye, Trip, and Darcy gathered in Skye's room. They leaned close to each other to whisper.

"I think we need to get back into the matchmaking game." Skye was saying,

"I've seen the way, Vision has looked at and treated Wanda." Trip observed.

"How about we set them up?" he finished.

"Yes! That's perfect." Darcy smiled. They got to work, making a plan.

* * *

That evening, Lance and Bobbi went out on a date. They went to a bar. The couple had fun, drinking and eating the bar snacks. Lance and Bobbi kissed at the end of the perfect date.

* * *

Elsewhere, the mastermind prepared to make his move. He went through the checklist of everything he needed.

"I've got everything. This will be perfect." he smirked.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were left alone on their floor. They headed to their bedroom and shut the door, locking it. They stripped down to their birthday suits.

Bucky grabbed the lube and prepped his lover, before slicking himself up. Then Steve laid Bucky on his back and straddled him so he was facing his lower body. He took Bucky into his mouth with kitten licks.

Bucky moaned and pulled Steve up into his lap. He pressed into him and held onto his hips as he thrust in slow. Steve buried his face into his neck and moaned.

Eventually, they orgasmed after loving in pure bliss. Bucky kissed Steve hard. He couldn't get enough of him.


	4. Chasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Betty are looking for Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. KiME will be next to be updated.

Pietro and Wanda sat down for a heart to heart talk. Unknown to Wanda, Pietro had a tape recorder on him. As the tape started playing, Pietro eventually got Wanda to admit whom she liked.

"I really like Vision," Wanda confessed. Pietro patted her back.

"And you are afraid to tell him." he said.

"I'm sure that he likes you back. Do not worry." he reassured.

Tony talked with Vision. While they talked, Trip set up a tape and pressed play. He lurked into the shadows. Tony smirked while if Vision could blush, he'd be red as a tomato. However, Tony was successful and coaxed a confession out of the android.

"Don't worry, big guy. You are a catch." he said.

* * *

Bruce and Betty went out on a date. They went to a sushi bar. They had fun and shared their food. Betty kissed Bruce and caused him to blush.

* * *

The next day, Darcy, Skye, and Trip had Tony and Pietro bring the love birds in the lab. They locked the doors and played each tape. They were mortified until they realized it was reciprocated. Before anyone could say anything, a voice broke in.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

* * *

A hour or later, Tony and Pepper were alone in the penthouse. Pepper scolded him carefully.

"You should have been more considerate. What if Vision wasn't ready to tell her yet?" she chastised.

"They love each other." Tony defended his logic.

"Still. Do not meddle like that ever again." Pepper declared.

"Okay, Pepper." Tony relented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye and Trip hid from Bruce and Betty. The couple were frustrated with Skye's meddling and was looking for the younger Avenger to tell her off.

"Watch out next time." Trip suggested.

"Yeah. I really should." Skye sighed.

"You guys can hide in my room for the day." Darcy offered.


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick calls Wakanda after the final enemy becomes a danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry for the delay but I got sidetracked with something. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

A few days later, the mastermind was ready to reveal himself.

"I'm ready to show them. They will fear me." Thaddeus Ross gloated. He looked out the window and over the city and smirked.

"Time to make them pay." he promised.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan;  
_ **

Vision and Wanda were on top of the tower.

"The night is beautiful." Wanda smiled.

"The stars light up your eyes." Vision replied. Wanda blushed,

"That's so sweet." she responded. Vision leaned in to kiss her cheek. Wanda turned her head and brought him into a kiss. When the kiss ended, Vision and Wanda smiled at each other again.

* * *

 The base had been totally destroyed. Ross ran through the base without stopping.

After retreating from the base, Ross took the alien technology and any Ultron sentinels he came across. He proceeded to put them together.

After loading information about the Avengers, the robots were sent to New York City to cause havoc. The Sentinels tore Manhattan apart. The Avengers instantly assembled and ran downtown.

As all the hell broke loose, Ross snuck to Manhattan just as the Avengers arrived. He stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello." he said. The Avengers sneered at him. Great. Ross was the last person they wanted to see. A fierce, vicious battle soon broke out.

In the end, Ross escaped, the Sentinels covered him. The Avengers defeated the Sentinels and were frustrated to discover that their enemy had escaped.

* * *

A hour later, the Avengers met with Fury. Nick shook his head. He did not expect Ross.

"We need more backup." Stephen said.

"I will reassemble the other Wakanda Avengers." Nick responded.

"I'll put in the call." he finished, ending the meeting. He got on the phone as fast as possible.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They made out in their bedroom. Steve was perched in his lover's lap.

Bucky slicked his fingers up and stroked Steve. The blond bit his bottom lip and smirked. Bucky proceeded to prep Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve.

The pace was slow, despite Steve's protests. Bucky was determined to drag it out. Eventually, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started to stroke. Minutes later, Steve screamed as he came, spilling his seed across their stomachs.

Bucky cursed as he soon spilled his seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky laid down on the bed gingerly, with Steve resting on his chest. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Wakandan Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

A week later, the plane touched down and the Wakanda Avengers filed out. They hugged their friends. They hadn't been together ever since they left for home.

"Come on in. We have no time to waste." Natasha said.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Darcy, Skye, and Trip met up. They smirked at each other. They couldn't wait to get to work.

"Sharon really likes Natasha." Darcy was saying.

"I can tell." Trip responded.

"Change group chats and we can talk when we're away from each other." Skye suggested. They set up the group chat and got to work.

* * *

While the trio were preparing plans, Scott, Hope, Lance, Bobbi, Leo, and Jemma went out on a group date. They went to a cooking class.

"Today, class, we will make the perfect spaghetti puttanesca." the chef announced. They had fun learning from the professional chef. After the lesson, they were seated in a dining room with lit candles in order to enjoy their meal.

* * *

That afternoon, Skye and Trip had fun hanging out. They are some popcorn and watched An American Werewolf in London. The friends jumped close at a jump scene.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up together. 

"Do you want to have a date night?" Bucky asked. Steve smiled,

"Yeah." he replied.

"I'll treat you to the perfect dinner." Bucky smiled. Steve kissed him.

"I can't wait." he replied happily. The couple kissed softly.


	7. Mission Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Sharon are given a new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. KiME will be updated next.

A few days later, Natasha and Sharon were in Sharon's office when Nick walked in with two files.

"We have another mission for you." he stated as he handed out the folders. The women took them and briefed themselves. They were shocked by their cover story.

"A couple?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't my idea." Fury replied before he continued to speak.

"This is the only way that we are getting to Ross." he stated. The women sighed and shook their heads.

"Alright. I'll get the pilot to take us the the drop zone." Sharon replied.

* * *

While the pair was finding out about their mission, T'Challa and Sam went roller skating. The king took Sam's hand as they skated around the rink.

"Slow down! I don't have cat reflexes." Sam grinned.

"Okay, okay. Hold on tight to me." T'Challa replied. Sam rolled his eyes,

"This was one big ruse to get me close." he promptly declared.

* * *

In the meantime, Stephen, Darcy, Skye, Trip, and Pietro got together for another competitive game of poker. They played for treats, favors, and dinner. After placing their bets, they tried their best. In the end, Pietro took the win.

"I would love to have that stew that was promised." he announced.

"I'll get my Mom's recipe." Trip sighed.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers gathered for a pot luck dinner. They made dishes in their own kitchens before bringing the food to the main dining room on the sixth floor. Each team member set their dish on the table before sitting down to talk.

There was laughter and satisfied silence as the food was devoured. The night was spent in the calm company of friends.

* * *

After the team dinner, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were in their chambers, Steve was laying on their bed, while Bucky kissed down Steve's lips, chest, and thighs. Steve moaned and gripped the long locks in Bucky's hair.

Bucky grabbed the lube and carefully prepared Steve. The man slid up his body and circled Steve's legs around his hips as he pushed in.

The love making was slow and passionate. Bucky kissed softly down Steve's neck. The blond raked his nails down his back and threw his head back. The thrusts became unsteady and their breaths came faster.

Moments later, Steve shook with his orgasm, clenching down on Bucky's clock. Bucky grunted and came inside of Steve, kissing his love hard.

As they recovered, Bucky rolled onto his back and pulled the blond into his side. He let him fall asleep as he brushed soft kisses across his brow.


	8. Jotun in Chinatown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross releases his new army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, Ross found Emil Blonsky and freed him. A day later, the Hulk and Abomination had their rematch in Harlem.

While they crashed through the city causing billions of dollar in damage, the Avengers were busy. They evacuated the borough, sending the civilians to safety. Eventually, the fight ended with Hulk winning.

Meanwhile, Betty was unhappy. Her thoughts were all over the place.

'How could he have done such a thing? Was he that far gone?' For once she was thankful that her beloved mother wasn't alive to see how far her husband had fallen. Betty sighed sadly, her heart was absolutely broken.

* * *

In the meantime, Natasha and Sharon were in the bathroom of the local dancing hall. The women looked each other over.

"Before we do this. I have to tell you the truth. I really like you and I don't want us going in this and ending up hurt." Natasha began.

"I feel the exact same way." Sharon smiled. The women kissed softly.

"Now, let's go and kick some ass." Natasha declared.

* * *

 A few days later, Ross started his next plan. He sent his new army to Chinatown. The army made up of Sentinels and frost giants stormed the district. Loki and Mr. Blue commanded said army.

The Avengers flew in to protect the citizens. As Quicksilver and some others got the citizens out, a fierce battle broke out.

They fought against the frost giants. Eventually the fight came to an end when the Jotuns were sent to their homeland by Heimdall. Mr Blue and Loki were captured.

"He keeps trying to destroy us." Bucky grumbled.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Trip and Skye hung out. They played video games. They had fun playing Gray's Mod.

"Stop, no clipping!" Trip exclaimed.

"I got stuck and you would have found my prop." Skye protested.

"Whatever. I'm still going to find you." Trip vowed. Five seconds later, he killed Skye's potted plant prop.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"Bucky, you are so warm." Steve was saying.

"I like holding you close." Bucky replied. Steve kissed his cheek and smiled. Soon, they drifted off to sleep.


	9. Tables Have Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples focus on Skye and Trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw.

Tony, Pepper, and the other couples went out on a group date. They went wine tasting. They sampled a variety of wines such as; sherry, chardonnay, Zinfandel, Pinot Noir, and burgundy.

"This wine is too sour. They let the grapes ferment too long." Pepper stated.

"Try merlot. It will be a bit more fruitier." Bobbi replied. Pepper nodded and tried said wine. They had fun tasting the wines.

"You're right. This is a lot better." Pepper replied.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Stephen, Trip, Skye, and Peter had a poker tournament. They were all paranoid as they played their hands.

"I'm betting it all." Skye declared.

"Shouldn't have done that," Trip smirked before laying down a full house. Skye stared into the distance as they ate her candy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo, Jemma, Darcy, Vision, the twins, Natasha, Sharon, Bucky, and Steve had a meeting.

"We are turning the tables on Trip and Skye." Natasha was saying.

"Finally!" Leo declared. They sat down to make a plan. They made a new group chat in order to make their scheme.

"Why not try this?" Jemma suggested. The group was ready to bring their family together.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers had a Star Wars marathon. They watched Revenge of the Sith, Rogue One; A Star Wars Story, and A New Hope. The friends got absorbed in the space opera.

"I'm not going to cry," Tony sniffled after Anakin's fall. The story continued on into Rogue One. When the movie ended, they all sniffled and held back tears.

"This is not as good as the others, but it's still decent." Pietro commented.

"Let's watch more." Clint said. They nodded and started up A New Hope.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I am exhausted. I had so much work." Steve yawned.

"How much paperwork did you have?" Bucky questioned.

"I had to file four missions worth of paperwork. I don't want to see a pen ever again." Steve declared. Bucky chuckled bit comforted his love nonetheless.


	10. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross attacks the Avengers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. KiME will be updated tmw.

A few days later, Jemma's plan was launched. Trip and Skye were treated to a candle lit dinner. Trip and Skye looked at each other and chuckled. They'd gotten tricked by their own plan. In the end, they decided to give it a try and sat down to enjoy their dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natasha, Sharon, Clint, Laura, T'Challa, Sam, Pietro, and Darcy went out on a group date. They went to an ice cream shop. The couples ordered sundaes.

They had fun personalizing their ice cream. It brought back sweet memories. The date was sweet and made them feel like kids again.

* * *

The next day, Ross and his minions attacked the Avengers in a surprise ambush. Some of the heroes were injured.

The ambushes were more routine by now. Parts of the city was in need of repairs, as the Avengers kept Ross at bay. It was getting boring at this point.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ross fumed. He had been foiled again. This was now the straw that broke the camel's back!

"I'm tired of failure!" he exclaimed. He stomped around the hideout angrily. Moments later, his face brightened as an idea dawned.

"I'll have to go with the big guns." he decided. His men smirked and nodded.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They kissed passionately. Soon, Bucky grabbed the lube.

He took care of prepping Steve. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky pushed into Steve and kissed him hard. The pace was fast and rough. Their kisses were mostly tongue.

Five minutes later, they came hard and gasped for air. As they recovered from their highs, Steve grinned and kissed Bucky.

"I'll be ready for round two in a minute." he responded.


	11. Defuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers battle Ross one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

It was a typical day at Bloomingdale. Customers walked through the department store. Ross and his men hid without them knowing.

Minutes later, they came out of hiding armed to the teeth. They were ready to make a stand. Several bombs were hidden once the HYDRA agents took control. The civilians were absolutely terrified.

"Don't do anything stupid and most of you will live." Ross announced.

* * *

The Avengers were alerted by JARVIS. They suited up and headed out. They made it to the store and saw all agents milling around inside.

"JARVIS, look up Bloomingdale's blueprints." Tony commanded. Jarvis did as commanded, minutes later, he contacted Tony.

"The blueprints show a basement entrance. If you go through the sewers, you can access the entrance." the AI reported.

Making their way to the nearest sewer, they headed towards Bloomingdale. They were ready to fight and win.

Eventually, they found the right door heading to said basement. They climbed through the door and headed upstairs to the main floor.

Soon, the Avengers faced off against some HYDRA agents. The HYDRA agents rushed in while the Avengers split up. Half went to rescue the civilians while others fought.

"You'll all die here!" Ross vowed.

* * *

Within five minutes in, the battle was underway. The opposite sides fought hard. They fought viciously, grabbing hair and bruising skin. In the end, the Avengers won the fight.

The HYDRA agents were either killed or held into custody. Ross was taken into custody while the hostages were freed.

* * *

While the Avengers fought HYDRA, Phil's team raced around the building. They needed to locate and defuse the bombs fast!

After about five minutes, they found the bombs on dressing room tables. There were fifteen minutes left on the timers.

They kept calm as they went through the steps of identifying the detonation point. It was only a minute on the clock when they defused the bombs. They took the materials apart and transported them.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"We finally have time to relax." Steve mentioned.

"He could have done some serious damage." Bucky warned.

"But we finished him." Steve reasoned. In reply, Bucky kissed him and closed his eyes to rest.


	12. Debrief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are called to Fury's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

The Avengers met with the SHIELD director; Nick Fury. Fury commended them on stopping Ross.

"Please submit a report about the incident by Tuesday." he requested as he ended the meeting. The heroes nodded and filed out of the office.

"And don't skimp on the details." he added.

* * *

Meanwhile, SHIELD agents brought Ross and HYDRA agents to the Raft. Ross had to bite the bullet as he was locked in the prison he'd commissioned.

"Have fun in there." Lance smirked.

* * *

That evening, Trip and Skye were outside, star-gazing. The pair looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm in love with you," they confessed at the same time. They both beamed and laughed. Then they kissed softly and held each other close.

"How about we go out to dinner tomorrow?" Trip suggested.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan;_ **

The Avengers had bonding time. They had a games night. They played monopoly and Uno. They had fun playing around.

"Tony, I swear, if you throw down a Draw Four, we are no longer friends," Sam threatened.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve were alone. They rolled around in the bed sheets nude. 

Bucky took his time, taking care of Steve and making sure that he was ready. When Steve was finally ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He pressed slowly into Steve.

When Bucky was all the way in the hilt, he pulled out just as slow. He thrust back in, starting a quick pace. Their orgasms came not long after.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve before tucking them both into the duvet.


	13. Trip Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers separate after the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted tmw.

A few days later, the Avengers gathered at the airport to say goodbye. They didn't want to part ways, but they had other responsibilities. The groups hugged and shook hands.

"Call us or Skype us!" Scott smiled as they got on the plane.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

That night, Clint, Laura, Scott, Hope, Sam, and T'Challa went out on a group date. They went to a steak house. They enjoyed their quality time. At the end of the date, the friends bid each other goodnight to have alone time with their significant others.

* * *

**_Triskleion, Washington DC;  
_ **

Fury had a meeting with Phil and Maria. They discussed the current events.

"I'm so glad they got caught." Maria was saying.

"It's about damned time. We need a long rest." Fury grumbled.

"Let's go get coffee and relax." Phil suggested.

"Sure. Keep your phones on." Fury replied.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

The Avengers had some bonding time. They sat down to watch The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. They had tons of fun.

"These just keeps getting better." Bucky commented.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve sat in Bucky's lap accepting the warm cuddles. Then Bucky and Steve kissed some more before laying down on their bed to get a nap. 


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and T'Challa check the team rosters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the Alpha/Omega fic will be posted next.

_**Wakanda, Africa;** _

T'Challa and Sam looked over their team roster.

"We'll need to keep the couples close." Sam was saying.

"Yeah, it's not fair to them." TChalla nodded.

"Why not ask the Manhattan Avengers for an exchange?" Sam offered.

"That's perfect, Sam." T'Challa smiled. Then they turned and dialed a number.

* * *

**_Triskelion, Theodore Island, Potomac River between Washington DC and Virginia;_ **

Phil and his team were in Fury's office, receiving the intel for their new mission. They took the file and briefed themselves.

"This one is tamer than your last mission." Melinda May said.

"Anything would be tamer than Ross." came the snarky reply.

"Suit up." Phil said.

* * *

In the meantime, the twins were in town, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a sushi place. Dinner consisted of sushi rolls, miso soup, and fried tofu. There were soda and water to drink. Dessert was raspberry and chocolate mochi ice cream. They enjoyed their evening together.

"I want this miso recipe." Wanda declared.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan;_ **

The Avengers had bonding time. They watched The Force Awakens and the Last Jedi.

"I can't wait for the next one!" Skye cheered.

"I wonder how they will write off Leia." Carol mused.

"It will be difficult." Bruce sighed.

"Let's hope they do her justice." Tony said.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve crawled into Bucky's lap and kissed him hard.

Bucky grabbed the lube and prepped Steve carefully. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He pushed into Steve and took his time.

The couple took their time with no rush. They came hard and sighed happily. Bucky and Steve cuddled up afterwards. They kissed one more time before falling asleep, feeling safe and loved.

They cherished the time that they had together before the next mission would come.


End file.
